1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband antenna, and more particularly, to a wideband antenna using a meander-shaped radiating unit and a coupling method to increase operating bandwidth and maintain antenna efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antennas are utilized for emitting or receiving radio waves, so as to transmit or exchange wireless signals. As the wireless communication technology progresses, operating bands of wireless communication systems become wider; for example, Long Term Evolution, LTE, system requires operating bands from 704 MHz to 960 MHz and from 1710 MHz to 2700 MHz. In such a situation, how to effectively increase antenna bandwidth, and meanwhile, decrease antenna dimension has become a goal in the industry.